1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved structure of wheel seat for a roller skate, and especially to an improved structure of wheel seat having vibration absorbers on the wheel seat of the roller skate. When in skating, the vibration absorbers absorb vibration created on the roller skate to make it smooth in skating. Such improved structure can reduce vibration in skating, maintain balance by a user and thereby increase safety of skating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skating is one of the most delighted activities nowadays, especially for youths. With a skate on feet, a youth can enjoy the fun of skating. Earlier skates have two front and two rear wheels on each of them, they are not accepted now for feeling and speed of them are both inferior. A user can feed no fun of them, and thereby they are not popular any more. The in-line roller skates prevailing now are better in feeling and speed in skating and thereby are popular because youths like them. In-line roller skates in the markets have a variety of types. However, the roller skates used presently have their shoes fixed directly on the wheel seats thereof. There is no elastic space between the shoes and the wheel seats, therefore, when shaking and bouncing are induced in skating, the shaking force is transferred directly to the feet of the skater. This tends to render the skater to be shaken and lose balance, and this is highly dangerous. It is hard to avoid of the chance of having small stones or small pits on skating grounds; skaters mostly do no see small stones or small pits on skating grounds and skate directly over them. Thereby shaking and bouncing are induced, the skaters will be influenced directly to decline or fall; this may induce damage if skating speed is too fast. However, small stones or small pits on skating grounds are unavoidable and are hard to clear off. Therefore, it is a problem to be solved in providing safer and more perfect skates.